Rikako Oryo
Rikako Oryo is a student at Oso Academy. Under the influence of Shogo Makishima, she creates cruel monuments to her father's art using the bodies of her victims. Appearance Oryo is a tall, graceful adolescent girl with long black hair, straight bangs and lavender-irised eyes. She is almost always seen wearing her school uniform. She usually wears a calm, collected expression, but does show fear at the time of her death. Personality She has the typical charisma displayed by idols of all-girl academies, but her popularity is one-sided and she lacks genuine friendships. She shares the same serenity and aloofness as Makishima, though she is less mature in comparison. Beneath her veneer of grace, however, Oryo is a sinister girl who especially likes themes of cruelty. "Titus Andronicus" by Shakespeare is a favorite of hers because of its depictions of cruelty and she enjoys discussing it at length. As a painter, her favorite subject is the brutalized female body, sometimes of her victims, with missing or rearranged limbs. She is a psychopath whose artwork mimics her real life crimes. She reveres her late father's artwork and her resolve to commit crimes is based on the vengeance she wishes to exact on the Sibyl System for what she perceives as having been done to him. Relationships , while Rikako portrays Yoshika Okubo]] Shogo Makishima Makishima is her mentor at school and her partner in crime until he betrays her after becoming disillusioned with her. Roichi Oryo Oryo reveres her father and despises the society that she believes caused him to mentally and emotionally shut down. She wants to honor her father and fulfill his lifelong mission of alerting the masses to societal dangers by creating gruesome works of art from the bodies of her victims. In reality, Oryo the elder is an upright man who only seeks to alert the masses through his art. Trivia *Oryo, like her father, is a skilled artist. *She has a Crime Coefficient of 472.3, the second-highest overall. *Oryo engages in a sexual affair wtih Yoshika Okubo before killing her. *When the disguised Choe helps her "escape" the academy, Oryo resents the fact because she could easily find bed partners there. *Her room has special luxuries because of massive donations from the school. *Her seiyu is the real life wife of the seiyu of Kozaburo Toma. Gallery athereasel.jpg|Oryo (in front of a drawing of Okubo) speaking to Makishima (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince) Yoshika blushing as being hugged by Rikako.jpg|Okubo blushing while being hugged by Oryo (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince) PSYCHO-PASS - 07 - Large 18.jpg|Oryo sleeping with Okubo's corpse (in 0107 The Language of the Chinese Orchid) oryobybed.jpg|Oryo talking to Okubo's corpse (in 0107 The Language of the Chinese Orchid) Rikako about to cut up a body.JPG|Oryo preparing to carve up Okubo's corpse (in 0107 The Language of the Chinese Orchid) PP0108_1.png|Kogami's Dominator reading on Oryo (in 0108 And Then, Silence) PP0108_3.png|Oryo realizing that Makishima has betrayed her) (in 0108 And Then, Silence) PP0108_5.png|Oryo at the end of Senguji's gun (in 0108 And Then, Silence) Psycho-Pass manga 07 - 11.jpg|Okubo chatting with Oryo (in Chapter 7 of the Inspector Akane Tsunemori manga) Psycho-Pass manga 07 - 28.jpg|Okubo being embraced by Oryo (in Chapter 7 of the Inspector Akane Tsunemori manga) Psycho-Pass manga 08 - 32.jpg|YoOryo (in Chapter 08 of the Inspector Akane Tsunemori manga) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:LGBTQ+ Characters